


Might as Well Come Out With It

by RedWillow03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cats?, Coming Out, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hard core cute ness, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Historical References, History is cool, Homophobia, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Alfor (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Randomness, Sibling Love, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, homophobic parents, take charge lance, veronica is best sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWillow03/pseuds/RedWillow03
Summary: Lance is Bisexual. Unfortunately, he has denied it his whole life. But he can never come out to his family. (Takes place post season seven, before season eight. In the time when they are rebuilding earth)





	1. No Secrets Here

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place postseason seven after everyone is healed and working to rebuild earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place postseason seven after they have recovered and are in the process of helping earth rebuild.

“I definitely think we should make a trip to Croatia to assist with the building of their new hospital.” Keith spoke to the rest of team Voltron, plus the men and women around the table. They had all been debating which rebuilding projects were most crucial and would need the lions most. But Lance couldn’t focus, it felt like there was a weight on his chest, it was guilt plain and simple.

“What do you think Lance?” Hunk asked.

Lance blinked, back to reality. “I agree they need us in Croatia.”

Keith nodded, “It settled we’ll leave some time next week after we finish dealing with the food shortages in Asia. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, you three will drop the food rations, in Hong Kong. You’ll also be distributing extra water rations and some other essentials as well. The rest of us will continue planning for the Croatia project. So I’ll need you all back here within two days or so.” The three stood as they exited, before they could leave Keith stopped them “Oh one more thing, Lance you’ll lead the mission.” Lance’s eyes widened, but he kept his surprise contained till they were well down the hallway.

“Guys, the Garrison trio is back!” Hunk smiled and grabbed his two friends by the shoulders pulling them into a hug. “And Lance! You’re leading the mission, our little boy’s all grown up.”

“Hunk we’re going to deliver food to starving people, kinda awful conditions.” Pidge winced at the tight embrace.

“Granted the circumstances aren’t ideal, but we are going to stop those people from starving so happy outcome.” His grin widened.

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah, I guess wah who or whatever.” But Hunk and Lance knew she was secretly happy.

“C'mon you lazy bums let's grab the lions and go.” Hunk took off running,

“No fair I have tiny legs!” Pidge protested.

Hunk laughed, “And arms.”

“That was one time, Hunk! One Time! Lance hurry up.”

Lance plastered on his best, I’m not ‘hiding anything’ face and ran after the two.

**TimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJump**

“Ugghh” Pidge grumbled. For the fourth time in as many minutes.

“What is it Pidge?” Hunk finally asked giving in.

She sighed, “This stupid code won’t work and now I’m stuck trying to rewire the power source through the generator.”

“Have you tried retracting the source component?” He suggested

“I would but, I left it at the Garrison. Now I have to wait till we get back to finish it.”

Five or so minutes passed and Pidge finally cracked, “Ok I am so bored I’m actually willing to talk to people.”

Hunk chuckled, “I’m knitting a hat for my mother.”

“Lame. Lance, what are you doing?” She waited a minute for a response. “Lance?”

“Lance?!” Hunk hollered, a bit of worry in his voice.

“Huh?” Lance finally answered.

Pidge and Hunk shared a concerned look, Lance had been spacy all week. “You ok buddy?”

He hesitated, “Uhm..yeah Hunk, why?”

“You’ve just been pretty, distracted these past few days.” Pidge answered first.

Lance diverted his eye’s from the screen, “I’ve just had a lot on my mind is all.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hunk asked, worriedly. He’d never seen his friend like this. Sure, Lance had his moments of homesickness and over analyzing things, but never this long.

Lance waited a beat before he answered, “I think I’m ok for now, but thank you.”

The three continued on in silence for the most part with Hunk and Pidge stirring up the occasional conversation.

A few hours passed and the three descended the ground to stretch, “Ugg” Hunk grumbled, “I forgot how cramped it can be up their.”

“Pretty hard to believe we spent like six months in them.” Pidge added.

Lance smiled, “Don’t even remind me, had to be one of the most uncomfortable missions, and don’t even mention Bob.” He chuckled.

“You seem in better spirits.” Hunk observed, “Did you work out what’s been on your mind?”

Lance nodded, “Yeah, I think I have. Maybe not all the way but getting there.”

Pidge smiled, “That's good to hear. Now come on, we got a mission to finish.”

“We’re coming.” All three approached their lions and were shocked to find that the particle barriers were up.

Pidge’s eyebrows knitted together, “That’s odd.” The others sounded their agreement.

“Are they low on power?” Lance wondered.

Hunk shook his head, “Can’t be their power cores were fully charged when we left.”

“Let’s call the others.” Hunk pulled out his communicator, “that might not be an option, our signal is jammed.”

“We have advanced space technology from another planet, what on Earth could be jamming our signal.” Pidge exasperatedly said.

A cold shiver ran down their spines, “Anyone else get a strange feeling like our lions won’t let us leave until we share our secrets?” Lance asked, dumbfounded.

Hunk and Pidge nodded, “You’ve gotta be kidding we’re being held hostage by our own lions!”

“Pidge calm down, it’s fine we just need to stay together and work through this.”

“Hunk’s right.” Lance agreed, “And we should probably get a fire going. It’ll be dark soon.”

Pidge grumbled something but started off for the woods with the other two.

**TimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJumpTimeJump**

The fire crackled warmly in the quiet darkness. “It’s so pretty out here, I mean look at the stars.” Hunk sighed happily.

“Yeah it’s nice, but we still have to get out of here. And the lions said we have to reveal our secrets.”

All eyes fell on Lance who squirmed, under their gaze. “What, I..I don’t have any secrets. Just personal details I’m keeping to myself, but plan to tell everyone eventually.” He scoffed and groaned, “This is all my fault, isn’t it?”

“Lance no, it’s not. Buddy, we know you’d never keep anything from us without a reason and you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to.” Hunk gave him a reassuring pat on the back, Lance visibly relaxed.

“How about we just all say a really easy secret.” Pidge suggested, “And if that doesn’t work we can think of something else.”

The others agreed, “I guess I’ll go first.” Hunk said, “Well you guys, know Shay right?” Lance and Pidge nodded, they knew exactly where he was going with this. “Well ever since she came to Earth me and her have kinda,..well been together-ish.”

“Hunk, that’s amazing!” Lance smiled.

“Ha I knew it now Keith owes me twenty bucks!” Pidge shouted in victory. “Wait what do you mean kindaish together?”

“Well by Earth standards we are, but we haven’t exactly talked about it or anything. And who knows how Baulmerians date; if they date at all.”

“So you’re kinda maybe going out?” Hunk nodded, “Good enough.”

They all looked to the lions who sat motionless, “I guess, we have to keep going.” Lance frowned. A moment of silence passed.

“I’ll go next.” Pidge, hesitated before continuing. “Most people on the team already know this, but I guess it just never came up with you guys, so I’ll just tell you now that I’m asexual.” She said calmly.

Hunk smiled, “I’m glad you told us.” Hunk squeezed her shoulders in a side hug.

“So how does most of the team know?” Lance asked, after joining the hug.

“Well Shiro, Keith, Matt and I, all hung out when we were younger. And by younger, I mean like two years ago or is it more like five years ago? Time is weird now. Anyway, Keith and I would constantly troll them.”

Hunks face scrunched up, confused. “So you and Keith knew each other before Voltron?”

“Yeah.” She answered.

“Then why did you act all confused when we first met Keith?” Lance asked, catching up to what Hunk was getting at.

“Well Katie Holt knew Keith but Pidge Gunderson didn’t have a clue who he was.” She smirked.

Hunk shrugged, “I guess that makes sense.”

“Either way I’m pretty sure he figured it out before, I told you all I was a girl.” Pidge, chuckled. “Unlike someone I know.” Hunk and Lance, laughed too.

They fell into a comfortable silence, till Lance finally glanced over at the lions again. Nothing had changed. “I guess I have to tell you all the truth now.” He sighed.

“Lance no,” Hunk protested, “You don’t have to, we can figure something else out.”

He shook his head, “No I want to tell you.” He said it more resolutely now, “Guy’s there's something I’ve been thinking about for a while now and I’m finally sure of it, so I think it's time I finally told someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I've wanted to write a bisexual Lance coming out story for a while, and have finally found the right words. I hope you enjoy and continue to ready, and I pride myself on being historically acturate, so if you have any issues on how I portray Cuba or anything else please comment! Have a great day,  
>  ~RedWillow


	2. Past Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thinks back on some childhood memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done a lot of research into Cuba and their LGBTQ rights and history, but I am human and the internet is well the internet. If you find any false information relating to the way I portray Cuba please tell me in the comments, I’d really appreciate it! Also, I’ll leave a link to the source that was most helpful to me if you want to read more on the topic.

 

_Lance’s hand tightly grasped his older brothers, as they crossed the busy street, searching for a place to eat lunch. All around them people laughed and talked to each other, smiles were everywhere._

_Their family was staying with friends while on vacation in the city. Lance always loved seeing all the tall buildings and people, it was quite the contrast to his small town by the coast. He spotted a restaurant with a flag outside it, “What about that one, Marco? It doesn't seem crowded.” His brother turned and looked to where Lance was pointing. He smiled but it quickly turned into a frown upon seeing the colorful rainbow flag outside. “No, not that one.” He tugged Lance’s arm, as he quickened the pace, but Lance wouldn’t budge._

_Lance’s five-year-old mind wondered why not, “But it’s the only one we won’t have to wait for.”_

_“Lance I said no. Hasn’t Papa told you about that flag?” Lance shook his head and his brows furrowed in confusion._

_“No. Why I like the rainbow it’s pretty?”_

_His older brother sighed. “Dios mío, it’s not the flag, bud. The flag means something and it’s not good.”_

_Lance nodded, catching on. “So rainbows are good, but rainbow flags are bad.”_

_“Sí. Now let’s find a better place to eat. I bet Mama and Papá are coming soon.”_

_“¡Vamanos!” Lance dragged his brother down the busy street._

* * *

 

_“Hurry up Lance, the tides gonna go out soon.” Mateo called after him._

_“Ok ok, give me a sec to grab my board.” Lance retrieved his surfboard from the garage swiftly and joined his friend by the door. “Ready?” He asked._

_Mateo nodded and they walked down the street to the ocean. The waves crashed and broked against the sand, people all around laughed and played._

_The two dropped their gear in the sand. Mateo started to take his shirt off, and Lance couldn’t help but stare for a moment. His blond hair and fair complexion make him glow in the sun. “Stare much?” He started noticing Lance._

_Lance stumbled over his words, “Sorry..I.. I was looking at her.” He gestured to a girl across the beach in a red bikini._

_“Oh yeah, Sofía. I think she’s in my math class, she’s nice. You should ask her to the dance next week.”_

_Lance faltered, but only for a moment, “Uhh, yeah I think I will.” He started to walk towards her. He knew Sofía was smart and kind, she made him feel nervous whenever they talked in history, but she was no Mateo._

_But Lance also understood what liking Mateo would mean. He was twelve now and knew that boys like girls, girls like boys and rainbows were only meant for the sky. So he put on his most confident face and marched over to Sofía._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Guy’s I think, I’m bisexual. ” Lance uttered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! First off Happy almost New Year, I hope everyone experiences joy and love in 2019, or should I say twenty bi-teen, ha ha terrible jokes. Well, it’s about four am and I should probably start editing the next chapter. So hope you enjoyed; sorry it was short. See ya soon!  
> ~RedWillow  
> PS: Here is the link to my best source. Although its a few years old the testimonials were quite helpful for this chapter and the next.  
> https://foreignpolicy.com/2014/07/03/cuba-wants-you-to-think-its-a-gay-paradise-its-not/


	3. Facing His Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk, and Lance discuss Lance's recently revealed secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done a lot of research into Cuba and their LGBTQ rights and history, but I am human and the internet is well, the internet. If you find any false information relating to the way I portray Cuba please tell me in the comments, I’d really appreciate it!

He waited for a moment, in fear of what the two would say. “Lance are you kidding, that’s great!”

“Wait! We were supposed to think you were straight?! I am so confused, you haven’t been out this whole time?” Pidge joked, remembering when she told the team she was a girl. 

“Was it that obvious?” Lance asked, worriedly, thinking Pidge was serious. What if his family knew.

“Well, what were we supposed to think with all the face masks and swagger and flirting with Keith.” 

Lance did a double take, “FLIRTING WITH KEITH?” 

“Well yeah, wait were you not?” Pidge asked, confused. Lance blushed, “I knew it, you were!” 

“It didn’t start that way, it just happened. Right before he left for the Blade. I went into his room feeling all bad and shit then he said some cheesy line about math and I left feeling so much better.” He paused remembering the moment. “But then he left and was gone for like ever. And I don’t know, we’d had moments before, but it finally dawned on me. And I think I kinda just accepted what I’d been in denial about for so long.”

“That is so fricken adorable!” Hunk squealed. “And also super sad.”

“Lance you have to ask him out!” Pidge giggled. “All my shipping is happening!”

“What no I can’t.” He sputtered out. “He’s probably not gay and besides I can not, repeat can  _ not _ date a guy.”

“Lance,” Pidge asked cautiously, “You do understand dating a guy or a girl is kinda the definition of bisexual, right?” 

“Yes, of course, I know that,” He huffed. “And frankly nothing would make me happier. But I would very much like to not be disowned by my family.”

Pidge and Hunk shared a look, “What?” Hunk asked, concerned.

“You realize I’m from Cuba right?” They nodded blankly. “Like literally till I was twelve I lived in Cuba.” Hunk and Pidge nodded more still not understanding. “Cuba is really homophobic.” He finally grumbled.

Hunks face twisted, in confusion, “I thought they made it legal, in the nineties or something?” 

Lance sighed. “That’s what they want everyone to think. It may be legal and they're not rounding us up anymore in reeducation camps like in the ’70s, but it’s still pretty bad. The stigma surrounding it is awful, older generations and people who don’t live in the big cities are really vocal about it. Also, all the activism and ‘love’ for LGBTQ community is just a PR stunt most of the time, and since the government is more state run it doesn’t do as much as one might think.” 

“So you’re family is against it?” Pidge asked. 

Lance nodded sadly. “We don’t talk about it directly very often, but if past experiences have taught me anything then yeah.”

“I’m really sorry, man.” Hunk sympathized, he couldn’t imagine not being able to date Shay. 

Lance smiled tightly, “Thanks, Hunk.” 

Some time in silenced passed as the three reflected, and stared into the dying fire. Pidge spoke up breaking the silence.“So, if you don’t plan to ever date a guy then why out yourself? I’m not against it, just kinda curious.”

Lance thought about his answer for a moment, “We went through hell in space, and probably will again when we go back in a couple months. Ultimately though I think I just needed to tell someone, just to say it out loud and have someone hear it.”

“You know you can tell the team, right? They love you too, and we’re basically your second family.”

“I think I’m going to tell the team, and I would tell my family, but I just got them back. And I can’t lose them again, I just can’t.”

Neither Hunk nor Pidge had a reply or answer.  The three paladins melted into a group hug, words unspoken, but the message clear. As they released each other the lions rose over them, their practical barriers retracting. 

Lance smiled sadly but already felt the weight lift off his chest. “We better get going,” The others followed, stomping out the fire on the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,  
>  I'm so sorry about that little break I took, I've been really busy with school and a bunch of other obligations. Don't worry though I'm ready to get back to work on this. Hope you all enjoyed please comment what you think, it gives me tons of motivation when you do. Have a great week,  
>  ~RedWillow


	4. Lions but Cuter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange package arrives at the Garrison.

_ “Voltron pilots and Commander Shiro please report to briefing room two.” _

The overhead speakers blared through the Garrison hallways. 

Lance followed Hunk through the halls as they made their way to the briefing room, “Hey man, got any idea what this meeting’s about?” 

He shook his head, “Sorry, Hunk I got nothing. But it didn’t sound too urgent, it’s probably just some small rebellion or another mission.” 

“Yeah, I guess. I hope it doesn’t interfere with the Croatia mission.” Hunk shrugged.

The two turned into the room and joined the others in line.  “Are we all here?” Shiro asked. 

“No,” Keith grumbled, “We’re still waiting for Pidge. And can we make this quick, there's a mission to prep for.” Just as he finished Pidge rushed into the room nearly knocking into Allura. “Great now can we get this started?” Keith complained impatiently, bags hung under his eyes. Everyone knew Keith was having issues sleeping but now it seemed to be getting worse. 

“Good you’re all here,” Iverson strode into the room. “At 0900 hours this morning we received a package from Estonia, they contacted us a few weeks ago, wondering if they could send a gift of thanks to the Paladins.” They all nodded, many people were sending gifts and fanmail. “As is protocol we opened the package and were surprised at the bizarre nature of these gifts.” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“I was getting to that,” He gestured for the soldiers by the door to bring in the large box. The top was already pried open, and a canvas sheet covered it. They stared at the box confused. “Go ahead.” Iverson gestured.

They all hesitated and looked at Keith, “What?” He asked, still in a foul mood.

“You’re the leader, go on,” Lance said, the others nodded in agreement.

Keith hesitated but shrugged it off. “Ugh, fine.” Keith slowly inched towards the box. Nearly anything could be inside: a dead body, a rock, maybe a piece of Galra debris. His hand gripped the tarp and yanked it away. He peered inside.

Six small kittens were asleep on the bottom. His face melted from a scowl to a softer smile. 

“What is it?” Pidge asked, after realizing whatever it wasn’t dangerous. “Oh.” She muttered blandly, “Cats. I guess that's nice?” The others perked up, and rushed over.

“Aww, their fur is colored too. For our lion colors! There's even a pink one for Allura.” 

“They’re so cute!” Lance cooed. “I’ve always wanted a cat.

Allura cautiously poked hers cautiously, “They look quite strange to me.”

“Only because they're asleep.” Hunk pet his softly. “I’m gonna name you Sunny Day.” 

“Why’s that?” Shiro asked. 

“When I was a kid I had a dog we named Night Hound because he was all black and would always sniff around at night. So I thought Sunny Day say would be nice, plus it’s all positive and just look at her  she’s so nice and happy, even when she sleeps.” He smiled.

“I’m gonna name mine Hydro Turquoise Ocean, H2O for short,” Lance announced. “What about you Shiro?” 

He thought for a moment, “Oreo. He looks like an Oreo. Plus it’s by far the best cookie ever created.” Shiro gave Keith a sidle long glare. 

“Don’t you start that again, Thin Mints are better and you know it.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes you're just jealous because mine is sold year round and you can only get thin mints once or twice a year.” 

“You’re both wrong, Oreos and Thin Mints are both overly commercialized, the best cookies are those powdery sugar ones that are shaped like half moons the Girl Scouts sell.” 

“Now don’t get me started on those, Lance.” Keith was about to continue when Allura gave a shout. 

“She’s so... sweet!” They all looked back inside the box, the kittens had begun to move around lazily, the pink one yawned and stumbled over her own feet. Allura hesitantly pet the furball and squealed. “I love her she is so soft and furry! I shall name you Aphelia, after my Droxel from when I was a child.” Alura proudly picked up the kitten, and began to twirl around the room, “Oh the space mice will be so happy to have a friend.” She laughed. The others glanced at each other not wanting to ruin the moment with the hard truth that cats and mice were notorious for not getting along. 

“What about you Keith? What are you gonna name your kitten?” Hunk asked. Allura spun out the door to get some food for her feline friend. 

“Red.” He muttered, staring at the cat. 

“How original.” Someone commented. 

Keith checked the clock. “Ok let’s wrap this up we only have a few more days till the Croatia mission. We need to prep, so let’s find a place to put these,” He gestured to the kittens. “And get back to work, Pidge and Hunk you should go and make sure we have the necessary materials to rebuild and study the photos we have. We want to salvage anything we can. Shiro, go call the Croatian diplomat, he sounded,” Keith hesitated, “stressed when we told him were bring five space lions to his country. Put him at ease and make it clear they are not literal lions. We don’t want a repeat of last time, someone thought we had real ones.” Shiro nodded, “Lance there’s been a call about some rouge Galra tech, that’s polluting the coast. A team of cadets is going to attempt to free it themselves as a training exercise. Watch them, make sure they don’t do anything stupid and make it worse.” Lance smiled, and followed the others out as Keith spoke up once more, “And Lance nice job leading the resource mission the other day.” 

Lance stuttered out a reply, before practically running out the door face blushing. Pidge and Hunk laughed good-naturedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
>  Another week another chapter, hope you enjoyed. And please comment it really brightens my day! Have a splendid week,  
>  ~RedWillow03


	5. Real Life Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unhappy topic comes up and the team makes some revelations.

_ “Klef no you can’t die, no nooooo” _

“This movie is so dumb like Klef can’t die there's still a half hour left and he’s the main character,” Pidge complained. 

Hunk sniffled, “Shut up Kelf’s saying goodbye to Lawrence.” He wiped away a tear. Lawrence made a heartfelt speech about hope and not going into the light, as Kelf died. Hunk let a few more tears shed, Lance patted him on the shoulder, but just as Hunk was about to let the dam break, Argana, rushed into the battle and reviving Klef as she discovered a new ability. 

Pidge groaned, “Bringing someone back to life is so cliche and it’d never actually happen.” Shiro cleared his throat loudly, Pidge’s eyebrows shot up, “Sorry Shiro forgot about you.”

Shiro chuckled, good-naturedly. “It’s alright Pidge.” 

Lance objected, “Hey where’s my apology?” The others looked at him confused, “I died too you know! When we were fixing the giant shield thing with that Galra crew, and Shiro’s hand went all wonky and we all almost died, I was hit by one of the ray thingys or something and Allura did some magic. Does no one remember this!?” 

They all nodded slowly, they knew Lance had been hurt, but no one wanted to admit they hadn’t realized he had actually died. 

Keith was the first to voice his concern, “I know I was gone for like nine months but why did not one mention Lance friken died. It seems like the kind of thing you don’t forget. We were literally just floating in space for months just talking and trying not to dye.”

Lance laughed darkly, “Same reason we don’t talk about you almost sacrificing yourself to save everyone when we were trying to take back that one planet.” 

Keith went red and began to stutter out some sort of reply, no one really understood, they just nodded and went on with the movie. Leaving the topic hanging in midair with no clear resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,   
> Honestly, I’m not very happy with how this chapter turned out, but the next one will be way better I promise. Have a radical day and please comment what you think!  
> ~RedWillow


	6. Pinning Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance have a heart to heart

“Ughhhh”

  
“What are you going on about?” Lance asked, strutting into the room.

  
Hunk glanced up from the piece of tech he was staring at, “Shay won’t reply.” He sighed.

  
Lance raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t she with the Baulmera doing some ancient ritual?”

  
“Yeah,” He nodded sadly, “She left a few days ago, but ever since we first left the Balmera, her and I have stayed in touch, through an old communicator I found on the Castle Ship during our first few days there, and fixed up.”

  
“So are you gonna ask her if you’re a couple soon?” He asked.

  
“No, not yet; I really want to, but what if Shay says no. She’s just so wonderful and smart and we’re getting really close like we were close before she came to earth because we would talk all the time, but now she’s here and it’s so amazing like I don’t wanna ruin our friendship. Ugghhh.” He collapsed back onto the couch in a huff.  
“That is some hardcore pinning man.”

  
“Like you’re one to talk, don’t think Pidge and I haven’t noticed the way you look at Keith.” Lance blushed furiously. “Come on, you clearly want to ask him out.”  
His face saddened and he shook his head,

“You know why I can’t.” Lance’s voice carried weight with it.

  
“And I also know you won’t be happy until you do.” Hunk urged.

  
Lance didn’t respond immediately. “You’re right.” He sighed, “But in the choice between family or love I’ve chosen family.” Lance’s voice sounded thin.

  
“How do you know, maybe something's changed,” Lance put his face in his hands and shook his head. Hunk spoke again, “The other day I saw your Dad, talking to these two women about their wedding.” Lance looked up, his face softening. “Lance, it’s been nearly six years a lot's changed, maybe your Dad realized things were different.”

  
“That..that might change everything if Dad had a change of heart everyone must have,” Lance spoke carefully.

  
Hunk’s face brightened a bit, “So you’ll think about telling them?”

  
“I mean, maybe I’ve gotta consider it at least.” He said more hopeful.

  
“And maybe even date a guy?” Hunk offered.

  
“Well if they don’t hate me then yeah, nothing would make me happier.” He smiled, “But Keith’s probably straight, the cute ones always are. And you know the saying, straight until proven otherwise.” He sighed.

  
“Lance, one that’s not a saying and even if it was have you met the guy he could totally be gay, all the signs are there.”

  
“Ok I’ll admit there are some signs, but I’m not gonna bear my heart on purely a hunch. That would make things weird and awkward and what if he turns out not to be and what if he doesn’t even like me.” He finished, “And on that note is it even ethical to date a teammate.”

  
Hunk cut him off before he could come up with even more reasons, “Again, you’re getting ahead of yourself and if sitcoms have taught us anything it’s that you should always follow your heart and dating a superior usually turns out fine in the end.”

  
“What’s gonna turn out fine in the end?” Keith asked, entering the room.

  
“Nothing, just a bet Lance, Pidge and I made.” Hunk quickly said.

  
Keith shook his head, “Never make a bet with Pidge, she’s never wrong. Good luck though.” He chuckled, softly as he made his way through the room.  
Hunk watched carefully, making sure Keith was gone before whispering, “That was close, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am alive and well, so sorry for going dark for like a month there, but I have re-awoken and am ready to work! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm really happy with it! And bonus point for anyone who knew I was referencing Steven Universe in the chapter title. Have a magical day,  
> ~RedWillow03


	7. Startling Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith accepts an apology

“Great job everyone the mission was a success, well debrief at 0600 tomorrow, for now, take your teams and unload the supplies.” The team dispersed after Keith finished, to go and unload their respective lions. 

Keith turned to the Black lion and started to think about the report he’d have to write that night. It’d be long and annoying but someone had to do it. As his thoughts drifted to other tasks he had to complete he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, two people embracing in an alcove of the hanger. He recognized one as a cadet who had accompanied Voltron on the mission and the other to his surprise as James Griffin. 

As Lance followed the other paladins to the lions he remembered he had to ask Keith about his mission report. So he walked back over to find Keith staring into space. Lance waved a hand in front of Keith's face, snapping him out of it. “You ok, Keith?” Lance wondered. 

Keith frowned, “Yeah..I uh just never realized Ja..” he stopped himself, “Cadet Griffin was gay.” His voice sounded far away. 

Lance’s eyebrows knitted together. “Why would that matter?” 

“It doesn’t really.. it’s just he used to beat me up for it.” Keith muttered, still looking at the two, who were now just talking.

Lance felt his heartbeat quicken as he realized the implication Keith had made, he as well was gay or at least in some way liked guys too. He didn’t really have any kind of reply to what Keith had said but he tried, “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked earnestly. 

Before Keith could reply, James noticed Keith staring at them, he said goodbye to the other boy and made his way over to Lance and Keith. At first, neither said anything, they just looked at each other. Well, James looked, Keith was glaring more than anything.

The tension in the room was nearly palpable, Lance knew whatever was about to be said didn’t concern him and despite how badly he wanted to listen in and be there for Keith, he excused himself and walked quickly away to tell Pidge and Hunk they were right about Keith. 

James was the first to speak, “Keith, I’ve been meaning to speak to you for a while and explain how ashamed I am of the way I treated you. It was unacceptable. At the time I was dealing with some deep seeded issues about my own sexuality, my father is and was incredibly homophobic, but that is no excuse for the way I treated you. I hope, you can forgive me though I understand if you don’t, I was awful to you for so long, no one deserves to feel such shame and hatred for a part of themselves they can’t change.” 

Keith continued to stare at him for a moment, before speaking. “James, a lot happened to me in space, one of those things was spending a lot of time thinking about things I did and things that happened to me. I realized it didn’t matter that you were terrible to me. No matter what anyone did I was going to still be who I am. Thank you for apologizing and I’m glad you were able to accept yourself.” He held out his hand, “Maybe we can work together on a mission sometime?” 

James took the hand, shocked at how well his apology had been received. “I hope we can too.” Keith nodded and turned away, contemplating how much things had changed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Guys! Wait up!” Lance shouted down the corridor to Hunk and Pidge They turned around just as he screeched to a halt nearly tripping over his own feet. “OMG OMG OMG, you were right!! He’s gay!” 

Pidge and Hunks faces lit up, “Really how do you know?!” 

“OMgosh all my ships are happening, KLANCE is possible!” Hunk squealed.

“He was staring at that one MFE pilot with the hair, who was kissing some dude in the corner and was looked really shook. I was like ‘you ok?’ and he said ‘yeah just never realized that guy was gay he used to beat me up for it.’. It being gay and then the guy came over and I left because it got awkward.”

Pidge and Hunks faces twisted, “Lance, I think you're missing the point. You left Keith alone with that one guy he nearly mauled when we were cadets.” Hunk said worriedly. 

Pidges eyes widened, “Wait Keith mauled a guy!?” 

“It was before you showed up, but that's still not the point! What if he does it again!” Hunk shouted as he ran in the direction Lance had come from. Pidge and Lance were close behind as soon as they realized what Hunk was getting at. 

The three arrived just in time to watch as Keith and James shake hands and part ways. Hunk sighed with relief, “Thank god, they’re fine!”

“Great,” Pidge panted. “Now we can focus on how all our shipping dreams can come true now!” Lance blushed furiously at the implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,  
>  Sorry again that this update is a bit late. I’ve been swamped at school and we have championships coming up. So please be patient I’m doing the best I can. Have a great day!  
>  ~RedWillow03

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, happy holidays. So I've been wanting to write a bisexual lance story for a while and with what happened to our poor boy at the end of season eight I think now is the perfect time. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I'm going to try for a once a week release schedule. But let's see how quickly that falls apart. Have a fantastic day!  
> -RedWillow


End file.
